realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Soorenar
Soorenar Soorenar is a large, agressive port city located at the mouth of the river Akax. It is divided into two sections, East and West Soorenar, which are separated by the Akax Delta. Only a ferry service across the Akax connects the two, as there are no bridges. East Soorenar (more commonly referred to as either "Outwall" or the "Foreign Quarter") is smaller, containing docks, storage facilities, and amenities for various mercinary companies. Most people live on the western side (simply known as "the City"), which is heavily guarded. Soorenar is an agressive city whose lords, descended from the three Great Dukes, believe it is destined to rule Chessenta. It is a city of grand, unrealistic designs. The appellation, "City of the Sun," comes from the fact that Soorenar has long been home to the largest and most influential temple-complex of Lathander in Chessenta, at least until the rise of the Eleusinion in Cimbar. Surprisingly for a port city, Soorenar has limited docking facilities; It is not a real naval or maritime power, rather, its strength comes from its strategic position on the river Akax, which allows it to control trade to and from the Akanul. Recent History After the war with Cimbar in 1354 DR, Soorenar was turned into a vassal by its' rival and suffered several great humiliations including losing the Belbryndan, a holy relic of Lathander, which was gifted to the Eleusinion, greatly boosting that temples' claim as the center of Lathanderism in Chessenta. During the return of Tchazzar, Soorenar was spared from much of the strife that engulfed the country. The Father of Chessenta freed the city from Cimbar's yoke, making it an equal part of the empire. Soorenar's freedom was short-lived, however, as it was attacked and captured by Akanax in the chaos following Tchazzar's subsumption and death. Akanax, which sought to control the southern half of the country, stationed a sizeable garrison in the strategic city. They were soon forced out by the armies of Cimbar, but the city suffered greatly in the combat. Although much of the city was quickly rebuilt by Cimbar, hatred for the occupying forces ran high, and near-constant clashes with street patrols and Soorenan natives engulfed the city. Matters came to a head in 1365 DR, when Antinoe, the Sceptanar of Cimbar, was assassinated. Rumors flew through the Cimbaran legions stationed in Soorenar that the assassins were Soorenaran in origin. On Ches 13, the Night of Long Fires, the men of the 14th and 15th Cimbaran legions rampaged through the city, killing scores of civilians, burning much of west Soorenar, and wiping out the Shularin and Theras clans. Although an official apology for the massacre was never given, shortly thereafter Cimbar loosened its heavy-handed control, and even appointed the Last Duke, Daramos Ithios, as governer. In 1382, following the Corinth Retribution, Cimbar sued for peace and lost control over both Soorenar and Corinth. Unwilling to let their erstwhile Akanan allies annex Soorenar (which would effectively grant them domination of the Akanul), Mordulkin instead proposed a joint garrison of the city, with taxes and trade revenues being split equally. Weak after suffering the greatest casualties in the war, Akanax agreed. When Mordulkin launched the Jedean Invasion the following year, Soorenar fell to them easily, thanks to Mordulkin's magical might and double agents hidden in the Akanan garrison. Soorenar today is a prosperous, thriving part of the Jedean Empire. Much of the damage from the past few decades has been rebuilt or covered over with the yellow-streaked marble that Soorenarans love. However, unrest and intrigue lurk just below the surface. Soorenar still sees itself as the rightful ruler of Chessenta, and chafes as much under the dominion of Mordulkin as it did under Cimbar. A resistance movement, the Ithians (named after the last surviving Duke), plots rebellion against the Empire, and dreams of their own conquest of the country. Districts of Soorenar The three districts of west Soorenar are named after the three Great Dukes of long ago; Shularin, Ithios, and Thethrin. Their families once inhabited the three grand, towering villas that form the heart of the districts, although now only House Ithios survives (the villa of House Shularin is now occupied by the Iron Lord, Arathul Baruindar, and Goldengate manor of House Theras lies open for use by visiting Jedean nobility and Mordulkin officials). Powers of Soorenar Jedean Empire: The Jedean Empire rules Soorenar, and their blue-and-gold-clad soldiers, known locally as "Kurjols" (Chessentan slang for chewers of the mildly narcotic illajan weed, a wide-spread habit in Mordulkin; literally "Black-teeth," a reference to the stains that develop with frequent use), ensure that any uprisings or troublemakers are dealt with, although Soorenar's native Helms see to the day-to-day policing of the city. The Iron Lord Arathul Baruindar, a former cleric of Assuran and Mordulkin magistrate, rules the city with a fair yet iron hand (hence his appellation). A balding, powerfully-built man with an appreciation for poetry and obscure legal rulings from around the Realms, Arathul views himself as a father figure, praising the "children" of Soorenar when they are good, and punishing them when they are bad. He holds court in the Sharlothryn, although he uses the smaller Hall of Judgement, not the traditional Duke's Court (where the three Sun Thrones now sit empty). Ithians: A resistance movement that arose shortly after the Jedean Invasion. Named after the last surviving Duke, the Ithians are very similar to the resistance movement in Cimbar, and the two organizations have recently begun coordinating attacks on troop and supply movements in the Akanul. The Ithians are known to be led by a masked, robed man called Gondalan. His true identity is unknown, but many believe him to be none other than Duke Daramos Ithios (currently under house arrest by the Mordulkin overlords). Various Akanul thaedars/merchant consortiums: Although none of the trade concerns in the city are powerful enough to affect the political decisions of the city by themselves, the guilds and costers of Soorenar have a long history of presenting a united front when the need arises. Before the Jedean occupation, the heads of all guilds, merchant companies and thaedars met in the Sharlothryn, in the Court of the Maerynn, where they would argue endlessly and petition the three Great Dukes. The Karanak Clan: During the fall of Luthcheq, the last suviving members of the ruling Karanak clan fled to Theras relations here. They have since been lying low and building a power base, hoping to claim rulership by right of blood. The recent appearance of their hated Mordulkin foes has actually facilitated Karanak plans, as it gives them an enemy to gain popular support from. The Soorenaran resistance is actually a front controlled by none other than Aumong, Patriarch of the Karanaks (in his guise as Gondalan). Priests of Lathander: As noted above, until the rise of the Eleusinion in Cimbar, Soorenar was long home to the largest temple-complex of Lathander in all of Chessenta. The Soorenaran Lathanderites are currently involved in a simmering feud with upstart Cimbaran temple, one which may yet turn into a full-blown religious schism. As if that weren't enough, Vastelroun, the Prelate of Chessenta, also has to deal with the growing influence of Hands of the Blinding Light (see below). Hands of the Blinding Light: A splinter sect of the church of Lathander. An aggressive military order, corrupted by both Talos and Gargauth (from whom they receive spells), the Hands are convinced that the quickest way to bring about renewal is through active destruction. The Hands are an intolerant, racial (humans only) sect of warrior-priests who have small cells scattered throughout Chessenta, although they are growing in numbers in the northern Akanul (due to increasing humanoid raids from Sanctus and the Akanapeaks) and in influence in the church of Lathander in Soorenar. This order is based on the preachings of the "Mad Prophet," Akuloth of Saros (a heretical priest of Lathander corrupted by Gargauth long ago). The Soorenar chapter of the hands is led by the Laeristar Elrian Phaelthos, a tall, muscular man of haughty visage and cold blue eyes. Werecrocodiles: Soorenar is plagued by a family of werecrocodiles that live in the sewers close to both sides of the river. Led by Thargrar "Sharptooth," a cunning old rogue, the werebeasts slip up into the city above at night to snatch unwary passerby and perform the occasional robbery. Category:Settlements in Chessenta